weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
Rarity
Rarity is controlled in each Carton, Box, and Pack. Each Carton contains 16 Booster Boxes. Each Booster Box contains 20 Booster Packs, with 8 cards per pack. Extra Boxes contain 6 Packs, with 6 cards per pack. In certain cases where an extra pack releases a newer volume, one extra card is placed in as categorized as reprinted card from its older volumes. For example, Clannad Volume 2 and 3 Extra Pack. (can be found next to the Card Number.) Types of Rarity From highest rarity to lowest, the rarities of cards are as follows. *SP (Special): Holo-foil CC/CR cards or cards with signatures. Only 2 of these are included in a booster carton. *RRR (Triple Rare): Holo-foil cards, most of these feature new descriptions and art. Only 4 of these are included in a booster carton. (There are no RRR cards for THE IDOLM@STER and Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's). *SR (Super Rare): Holo-foil cards, without different descriptions or art. Ten of these are included in a booster carton. More recent Series have one in every Trial Deck. (There are no SR cards for the three starting series of D.C., D.C.II, Little Busters! & Persona 3) *RR (Double Rare): Four (One of each card color) are included per booster box. *R (Rare): Fifteen in each booster box. *U (Uncommon): Two in each Booster Pack. *C (Common): Four in each Booster Pack. *CR (Climax Rare): One of each per booster box. So each booster box has one copy of all the CR cards. *CC (Climax Common): There are 8 pairs per box. *TD (Trial Deck): All Trial Deck cards are this rarity, many of them with parallel U or C rarity versions. There are also a number of Trial Deck only cards. * PR (Promo): Promotional Cards that can be obtained by going to special events, buying special products, trading in Gold/Silver Bags, etc. Special Rarity Some Series have special rarity not listed above. * SSP (Super Special): Holo-foil featuring alternate art and signature. (Nanoha 2nd A's, KanColle and Nanoha 1st & 2nd) * XR (Extra Rare): Holo-foil with signature. One per box. (Project DIVA f, Project DIVA F 2nd) * RR+ (KanColle Rare, Miku Rare): non-foil cards with higher rarity than RR. (KanColle and PDF 2nd) * WR (Wooser Rare): Special cards from the Wooser Series that have troll abilities. Due to the nature of these abilities these cards cannot be used in tournaments. (Wooser Hand-to-Mouth Life) * GR (Gigant Rare): Special cards that can be used as menko. They are thicker than normal cards and are legal to use in tournaments as long as your entire Deck is made up of GR cards. (Gigant Shooter Tsukasa) Rarity Distribution of Holo-foil :By Release Pack: :*D.C. D.C.II, Little Busters!, and Persona 3： 4RRR, 4SP :*The Idolm@ster： 14SR, 4SP :*The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya： 8SR、6RRR、2SP :*Nanoha A's: 8SR, 8SP :*Fairy Tail: 8SR, 6RRR, 2SP :*Everything Else： 8SR、4RRR、4SP Miscellaneous the following hold true for most sets. (there are some exceptions for certain sets) :For a Booster Box: :* There will always be one SP, RRR, or SR card in each booster box. :*There will never be more than 2 of the same RR or R rarity card in a booster box.(However it is possible to get more than 2 if an SP, RRR or SR version of the card exists). :For a Pack: :*There will never be more than 2 of the same card in each pack regardless of rarity. :*Extra packs only contain SP, R or C rarity cards. :*The rarity distribution of each pack is fixed. :**For a Booster Pack, each pack will include 1SP/RRR/SR/RR/R, 2U, 4C, and 1CC/CR :**There are always 2 holo-foil cards in each Extra Pack(1R + 1C, or 2C) with 3C and 1R that are non-foil. In the former case, there will be 2R and 4C, and in the latter, 1R and 5C.